leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Awaken
}} Lore A deadly masterpiece unfolds. A lone resistance made whole. A chance to come alive. Intro The night beckons while you dream A life never lives in peace Pre-Chorus As you stand upon the edge, woven by a single thread And fate may fall down upon you While the devil is knocking, right at your door Chorus So all you restless, each night you hear the drums of war Awaken, Awaken The voice begins to call you while you hunger A taste of destiny you're searching for Awaken, Awaken The fight is at your door so take up the cause Break Awaken (repeats 7x) Pre-Chorus As you stand upon the edge, hanging in the balance And fate may fall down upon you While the devil is knocking Chorus So all you restless, each night you hear the drums of war Awaken, Awaken The voice begins to call you while you hunger A taste of destiny you're searching for Awaken, Awaken, Awaken Trivia * The Awaken cinematic has been confirmed by Riot to be in-lore canon events, and timeline wise they take place in the present.Ask Riot: Game Modes, Metals, Awaken This ultimately confirms several events to have happened prior to this cinematic: ** travels to Piltover and has a strong enough presence to get the attention of Clan Ferros and .KneecapPhilly on Awaken Jhin and Camille ** is captured, extradited to Noxus and sentenced to life fighting in the Fleshing Arena. attends one of her fights and her performance stirs his desire for glorious combat and a true fight.KneecapPhilly on Awaken Riven ** Start of the Second Noxian-Ionian War.KneecapPhilly on Awaken Irelia *** joins the invasion efforts. *** resistance has a last stand near a seaside village, before being aided by Kinkou Order members such as and , as well as the spiritual leader and the redeemed . This ultimately turns the tide of the battle. * The cinematic was done by numerous creators such as: ** Vocals performed by: Valerie Broussard ** Violin performed by: Ray Chen ** Written and produced by: Riot Music Team and Alex Seaver of Mako ** Mixed and mastered by: Riot Music Team ** Vocal production by: Riot Music Team, Alex Seaver of Mako, and AG ** Concept art by Jason Chan and Digic Production ** Written by Phillip 'KneecapPhilly' Vargas Media Music= ;Related Music Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| Awaken - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Finals| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| |-| Gallery= Akali Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Akali "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Camille Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Camille "Awaken" Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Draven Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Draven "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Irelia Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Irelia "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Irelia Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Irelia "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Jhin Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Jhin "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Jhin Awaken Concept 02.gif|Jhin "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Jhin Awaken Concept 03.jpg|Jhin "Awaken"Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Jhin Camille Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Jhin Camille "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Karma Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Karma "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Karma Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Karma "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Kennen Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Kennen "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Riven Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Riven "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Riven Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Riven "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sion Awaken Concept 01.jpg|Sion "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sion Awaken Concept 02.jpg|Sion "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Piltover Awaken concept 01.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Piltover Awaken concept 02.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Piltover Awaken concept 03.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Piltover Awaken concept 04.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Ionia Awaken concept 01.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 02.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 03.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 04.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 05.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken Concept 06.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken Concept 07.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan)